


【韩艾】占有欲-工口向15题 4.故意在熟人面前的亲吻

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 韩♂艾已交往设定，有利→艾表现注意
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë
Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173806





	【韩艾】占有欲-工口向15题 4.故意在熟人面前的亲吻

**Author's Note:**

> 韩♂艾  
> 已交往设定，有利→艾表现注意

在利威尔心目中，韩吉.佐伊其实跟奇行种巨人没什么两样：脏兮兮的、脑子里不知道在想些什么、表情傻不拉几、反应快、怎么打都死不了，哦还有，比他高。

他无聊时曾想过，该不会是因为小朋友眼里只有巨人，才会被那只奇行种有机可乘。

利威尔用一双死鱼眼瞪着刚进入会议室的1.7米级奇行种韩吉飞扑向自己——属下的艾伦.耶格尔的标准痴汉行径。

“小艾伦～今天也好可爱~”  
“韩吉分队长！早、早安…”被抱紧的少年面对年长的恋人的热情依旧手足无措，满脸羞红的打着招呼，不时偷偷抬头、不对是低头，瞄向自己的直属长官。

在利威尔阴森森的低气压胁迫下，韩吉总算放开了青涩的少年，然后——被利威尔狠狠地踹得自带马赛克——居然还能继续进行诸如“你个死洁癖”“童颜巨矮”之类的作死发言。

艾伦默默地缩在一旁看着，一边惊叹着恋人所属的物种的作死力和恢复力，一边有些羡慕：兵长和韩吉桑的感情很好啊，这就是年龄的差距吗…

艾伦回过神来，发现韩吉和利威尔都已经在自己的位置上埋头研究会议资料了。

他看见韩吉在漫不经心的转动手上的笔，“心情不错的样子…”他想。

一阵冲动涌上心头。  
想吻他。在这里。现在。在兵长面前…

放轻脚步，几步走到韩吉身边，弯腰，在对方抬头刚想开口讯问之前。

韩吉有些吃惊，艾伦还是个相当容易害羞的孩子，即使只有两人，亲热什么的都很少主动…  
看来刚刚的刺激很有效呢~

反应过来的韩吉嘴角愉悦的微微勾起，立刻一手扣住艾伦的后脑，反客为主的入侵搔刮少年敏感炽热的口腔。

“唔…”刚要为恋人对自己不合时宜的举动有所回应而欣喜的艾伦马上就被面面俱到的挑逗刺激得反应不能，只能被迫的配合着玩弄。

视觉渐渐迷蒙，眼中只剩下韩吉略带得意却专注的看着自己的双眼。  
“呜唔…”呼吸有些艰难，顾不上场合，他忍不住呜咽出声。

韩吉着迷的看着那双此刻漫着水气、满满只有自己的鎏金眸子。瞥了眼早就注意到这边动静、正不断放出恐怖黑暗气场的利威尔，呵~

放开已有些微肿的柔软双唇，韩吉恶意的拉出一道暧昧银丝，舔过艾伦依旧喘息着微微张合的唇角，最后吻上少年被欺负得发红的眼角。

这孩子，艾伦，是我的。  
就连这可爱的独占欲，也是我的。

好好看清楚了啊，利威尔。

END


End file.
